Bulblax Kingdom
The Bulblax Kingdom is likely the the third cave you'll enter in the Awakening Wood level. To get to the cave's entrance, which is noticeably high up, you can either drain the lake and destroy the white wooden wall near your landing site, or go though the area where you first destroyed the black wooden gate and battle the two Cloaking Burrow-nits and then use the sea-saw platforms to reach the land area where the Chance Totem is/was. It is also near the location of the Ultra bitter berry producing Burgeoning Spiderwort. After finding this area, make sure you have brought plenty of Yellow Pikmin, about 50 or more, and have them destroy the electrical gate, which is located on an area reachable by the usage of a passage that leads upward; you should see it easily. After that, you may want to switch out most of your Yellow Pikmin for reds, purples, and whites, (as well as keeping some yellows) and bring them into the cave with you. Even though it says fire and electricity are hazards, there is actually a body of water on the last sublevel of the cave, however, you won't need Blue Pikmin for that part. Treasures *Crystal Clover *Tear Stone *Olimarnite Shell *Crystal King *Unknown Merit *Anxious Sprout *Colossal Fossil *Eternal Emerald Eye *Forged Courage *Gyroid Bust Enemies *Anode Beetle *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Female Sheargrub *Fiery Dweevil *Honeywisp *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Mitite *Orange Bulborb *Withering Blowhog *Wollywog *'Boss: Emperor Bulblax' Complete Guide Sublevel 1 This first sublevel should be rather easy, as long as you have brought plenty of Purple Pikmin. Find the Orange Bulborb that possesses the Crystal Clover, making sure you deal with the smaller Dwarves when needed. There is always one of the two Orange Bulborbs in an alcove near the ship's pod's site, but its back faces the wall, so you'll need to be very cautious and defeat it very quickly with your Purple Pikmin if it has the treasure. Deal with the other Bulborb(s) if you want or need to. There is also a Crimson Candypop Bud that you may use, but you probably should not use it, because you'll need to conserve your yellows for later sublevels. Sublevel 2 This next sublevel isn't very hard at all. There are two Fiery Dweevils that can be easily taken out by a group of Purple Pikmin. Make sure if they catch fire that you call them. Then you may destroy the geysers with your Red Pikmin and throw them up onto the ledge that holds the Tear Stone. After retrieving the treasure, you may move on. Sublevel 3 may be attached to a different section of the map.]] This next sublevel is a little more difficult, but still simple. There are three Withering Blowhogs that will try to deflower all of your Pikmin, but if you keep your distance and throw Purple Pikmin, you'll weigh them down immediately, and then you can swarm them with more Pikmin, or smash them with more purples. There are a significant number of Female Sheargrubs that will get in your way, but there are no males, so these are a negligible threat. The Olimarnite Shell will be buried completely underground, and if you haven't brought any White Pikmin to this cave, or just want more, there is an Ivory Candypop Bud in one of the abnormally shaped alcoves. There is one egg for you to use if you have many of your Pikmin deflowered, but you can get more nectar in later sublevels. After you scavenge the area, move on. Sublevel 4 This cave is a lot harder than the earlier ones because it is jam-packed with electrical nodes and Anode Beetles, and requires you to engage in close quarters combat. There is also a Wollywog. What you need to do is get two treasures, the Unknown Merit, and the Crystal King. The Unknown Merit is held by the Wollywog that will fall from the sky, so be cautious when moving. The Crystal King is held by an Iridescent Glint Beetle. First you will want to take your Yellow Pikmin and have them destroy the electrical nodes, then have your Purple Pikmin flip over and defeat all of the Anode Beetles. If you haven't spotted either treasure-bearing enemy, use the Treasure Gauge to scout them out. When you see the Iridescent Glint Beetle, throw a purple on or near it to topple it over and make it drop the treasure. If you don't get its treasure and it burrows back into the ground, it will reappear somewhere else in the cave. After you get that, look for the Wollywog. Once it lands on the ground, get out of its view (so it won't jump) and throw purples onto its head. Once you are finished, you may transform 10 of your Pikmin into Purple Pikmin with the two Violet Candypop Buds located in the alcoves of the cave, though they might not appear. If this happens, you may want to reset the game, and see if they will appear then. Remember, you're going to need many Purple Pikmin in the future, and more urgently, for the boss. Don't worry, the fact that these Candypop Buds not appearing has nothing to do with the fact that you have too many purples, it is just the way the cave was generated that caused it. There are also two Common Glowcaps that each hide a Honeywisp. They are especially useful to you if many of your Pikmin were deflowered on the previous sublevel (3). If you return here, the Iridescent Glint Beetle will still appear, but you won't have a radar to find it and it won't appear again if you miss the chance to get its nectar and sprays. Sublevel 5 This part of the cave will get extremely dark, unless you have the Solar System, which you probably don't. This cave's pathways will start to make diagonal and other strange paths. In here, there is a small spiny shaped object peeking from the ground, which is the Anxious Sprout, this area's only treasure. It is partially buried in the ground. To get it, you will have to navigate the area carefully, defeating an Orange Bulborb and Dwarves along the way. Be careful, bomb-rocks are prone to fall here, along with two eggs. There are several dead ends, but this sublevel is rather small, so it shouldn't take long. However, if you're not careful, your Pikmin could meet an untimely demise. After you salvage the Anxious Sprout, you can move on. Sublevel 6 Possibly the largest and most enemy filled area in this cave, it is loaded with many critters, including Fiery Dweevils, Orange Bulborbs, and Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. The Colossal Fossil is located in one of the alcoves of this cave along with a falling bomb-rock, so send a captain in first. The Eternal Emerald Eye is held by one of the Orange Bulborbs. Lead in with a pack of Purple Pikmin and vanquish every creature. Be noted that in one of the alcoves, a swarm of Mitites (not from an egg, from the ground) will appear, but be careful; a bomb-rock may fall in the same area. If that happens, wait for the bomb may detonate. It may kill the Mitites for you. After you take care of everything, you may want to use the Violet Candypop Bud and the two (if you want to) Crimson Candypop Buds. After your reconnaissance, move on to the last sublevel of this cave. Sublevel 7 (Final Floor) BOSS: Emperor Bulblax A very familiar foe resides in the bowels of this cave, the Emperor Bulblax! If you have had trouble with this enemy in Pikmin 1, worry not, for it is now much weaker, has much lower health, is a little easier to hit, and has lost its very high jumping ability. Also, there is an extremely easy way to FUCK it! First, have some Pikmin dispose of the three fire geysers in your way. Then grab all of your Purple Pikmin and aim between the creature's protruding eyes. When you're ready, let loose with as many Purple Pikmin as fast as you can! Don't hesitate when you throw, although you may need to move up a little so they can land on its head. The Pikmin will batter the creature so hard that when it emerges, it should die before it has the chance to attack! If not, it should have alot of health left, so you can just throw them onto its back to stun it (your Pikmin will bounce off though), and then finish it off. If you brought 20-25 purples, you should have got 15 more from the Violet Candypop Buds in the cave, meaning you'll have 35-40. If you have less, this might be more difficult. Once you defeat it, the disgusting beast will release the Forged Courage, an item that will grant you the Scorch Guard, an armor making your pilots' suits to be impervious to fire. After you get it, destroy the wooden gate in your way. Now you get the chance to use the item you just got! As the BIG FUCKER misled you-there is water-but don't worry, you don't need Blue Pikmin. Go to either side and throw your Red Pikmin up on the ledge. Then lead your pilot up the narrow strip of land rising up that is dotted with fire geysers. Now that you have the Scorch Guard, you needn't worry about trying to cleverly dodge when those geysers release fire. Call the Pikmin you tossed up, and have them start carrying this sublevel's other treasure, the Gyroid Bust. Don't worry, they won't FUCK it into the water. After you get the final piece in this cave, exit via the geyser.